


Fire in the Bed

by lovehugsandcandy



Series: Fire Series [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Ellie has been waiting for Colt to get his hands on her.





	Fire in the Bed

Ellie would have known if he touched her, inadvertent or on purpose, would have known immediately if their hands met or their shoulders brushed. After the sideshow, after his eyes and his stare and his phantom hands brought her to orgasm so strong she needed to be held up. After his whispered words, breathy in her ear and “ _just you wait_ ” coming to her over and over again in dreams. She would have known if they touched, if the sparks just under her skin finally ignited. She yearned for it, ached for it, even tried for it.

She stood next to him when they played pool, so close she could smell the leather and cologne but, right when she was about to move that final inch, he slipped away, just out of reach. She tried to help with repairs in the shop, hands deep in an engine and moving infinitesimally closer to his, but he turned grab a wrench right when her fingers landed where his had been, mere seconds before.

Maybe that night was a fever dream of heat and energy, her imagination taking control.

And so, she tried to.put it out of her mind, tried to ignore it but, occasionally, she would catch him staring, the intensity in his eyes reminding her of the dance at the sideshow.

But still, they didn’t touch.

~~~~~

After days of almost touches, enough times when she could feel the heat from his body as their shoulders almost brushed, enough times when she could feel the tingle on her skin when his fingertips almost skated over hers, she thought she was going to vibrate out of her mind. 

He had to be doing it on purpose.

If she could just get one tiny touch, one brush as he passed, one second of skin touching skin, maybe she could put it out of her head, forget about it. As it is, she couldn’t forget. Couldn’t forget when he looked at her across the shop, eyes fixed on hers. Couldn’t forget when the crew was piled in the car together, conscious of him leaning forward behind her as she drove.

Definitely couldn’t forget when she was in bed, alone, seeing his intense gaze behind her eyelids as she tossed and turned and was too hyped up to sleep, blankets rough on her oversensitive skin.

Finally, she had had enough.  _Screw this_. She slipped out of bed and crept down the stairs, walking fast, trying to get there before she could reason with herself. She was amazed her nerve held up; though her hands were shaking, she was able to knock and wait through the mere seconds it took for the door to open.

“Hi.”

He looked unsurprised to see her standing in front of him, pulling the door open to let her in. He stood back, far away, too far away, giving her plenty of space before closing it behind her. A smug smile played over his lips as she looked around the room, small, basically empty.

“I expected more motorcycle posters.”

He grinned wider. “Did you come here to mock my decorating ability?”

“I came to talk to you about the sideshow.”

She crossed her hands over her chest, sizing him up, and he mimicked the gesture with a smirk. “What about the sideshow?”

“You know what.” Ellie fumed as he only raised an eyebrow at her. “For someone who talked a big game when you were there, you sure are playing dumb now.”

He took a step closer. “I’m not playing anything.”

“You’ve been avoiding me, when you said all….” She could only wave a hand in the air, wasn’t even able to articulate his words. “….that.”

“I know what I said.”

She felt like she was on the edge of the abyss deciding whether or not to leap. She took a deep breath…and jumped. “You’re not gonna back it up?”

“Ellie….“ He took another step closer, tongue wetting his lips; it still wasn’t close enough. It wouldn’t be close enough until he touched her, hands covering her body in ways she had imagined repeatedly. "Do you want me to touch you?”

She couldn’t even answer, caught in the heat of his gaze as he considered her, watching his eyes trail down her body before making their way back up, lips curling into a smirk. She could only meet his eyes, helpless in his sway.

“Ok.” He took a step backwards, away from her, and she almost groaned before he spoke again. “Strip.”

“Excuse me?!?“

“You heard me.” He sat down, swiveling the desk chair so he could study her, challenging glint in his eye. “Shirt first.”

Her fingers played at the hem as she thought. “You’re still not going to touch me?”

His gaze wandered, again, down her body, mapping every inch, back up, hungry. “I don’t think I need to put a finger on you. Do I?”

She swallowed. The pull was intensifying, the invisible thread connecting his eyes and hers; he looked at her as if she was already naked, as if his eyes could see through her clothing and bring her blood to a boil with nothing more than a heated stare and a curl of his lips. 

She pulled, getting the shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor, gratified when she could hear the gasp, a quick intake of breath as his eyes trailed down her face, her neck, her chest, stomach, lower.

He only needed to nod, once, meaning clear, and her hands dropped to her waistband. Caught in his thrall, a charge of molten fire in her veins, the only sound in the room her trembling breaths, she slid her pants down and was standing before him clad in underwear and a bra.

“God damn.” It was barely a whisper, pulled from unwilling lips. He leaned back and she could see that his jeans were snug, tighter than they had been. “Bra.”

She could feel her nipples harden as she released the clasp and pulled the straps down, throwing it into the pile at her feet. She watched his eyes widen as he took her in and he bit his lip, the fire in his eyes igniting her body. Even though she was almost naked, the room was warm, hot, sweltering, the heat between them cooking her from the inside. 

They watched each other for a minute before Colt broke the silence. “Lay down.”

She slid onto the bed, holding his charged gaze the entire time, settling into the sheets. Propped on the pillow, she could see him sitting, still in the chair, leaning over the foot of the bed as if the view was pulling him in.

“Touch yourself.”

This made her pause. Ellie was familiar with her body, how to move and where to touch to make it sing. However, she had never done this with anyone, and definitely not anyone studying her as intently as Colt was, eyes trained on her. “What?”

“I wanna see you, see how your fingers move when you touch yourself.”

Her hand was moving of it’s own accord, gliding between her breasts, goosebumps following the path of her fingers. “You don’t want to touch me?”

“I think I like the view here.” He was focused, intent, as her hand trailed down, lower, charged gaze watching it edge closer and closer. Finally, her fingers reached their destination and the first touch sent a shiver up her spine. Crap, this wasn’t going to take long. She was so turned on with his eyes on her body and his voice in her head that even the first tentative touches made her moan, echoing in the room. 

She wondered what his fingers would feel like. Would he know how to touch her, how to make her knees weak, her core gush? Would they trace the same circles she was doing now, light pressure over the layer of fabric? Would they be rough, demanding, pulling noises from her throat as they drummed incessantly against her? 

“Open your eyes.” She gasped as his sharp gaze came back into view. She hadn’t even realized she had shut them, so focused on her fingers and the pleasure building in her core. “Keep them on me.”

She tried to return his stare but focusing was becoming hard. Her brain wasn’t working and she was going to burst into flames, here, in Colt’s bed, in nothing but her underwear and a state of arousal, while he watched her with dark eyes and fanned the flames.

A nod of his head. “Take them off.”

She had no choice, was helpless, had to listen to that voice, follow those eyes. She shimmied out of her underwear and her fingers found her clit again. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted, two fingers circling, the pattern making her legs tremble.

It was almost like being at home, in her room, the quiet gasps she could pull from her lungs, the thrum of fire in her veins. Almost. The only difference was the boy at the end of the bed, appearing as though he was physically incapable of looking away.

“Keep your eyes open.“ It was so hard, pulling her eyelids open as her fingers moved faster, hips starting to pulse, desperate for more friction.

“Colt. Colt, please….”

“Fuck.” Finally, a crack in his demeanor, a tremble in his voice. “I love when you moan my name.” He leaned back in the chair, watching her hand move in desperate circles, faster still, more desperate. 

“Colt…”

“Let me see how soaked you are.”

She let out a strangled gasp as she tried, one finger sliding where she was so wet, so hot. She stretched her arm to reach farther inside, moving her other hand to continue massaging her clit, trying to feel the pleasure in multiple spots.

“You can’t reach it, can you?”

Her body was contorting, trying to reach the spot inside she just knew would send her over the edge, but the angle was off.

“I bet I could, slide my fingers inside you, right where you need it.” She let out a strangled moan, back arching again. He was going to be the death of her, a fiery end she couldn’t bring herself to regret. “Slide my cock inside you until the only word you know is my name.”

“Colt!” It was a yelp as her back arched, head thrown back, finger moving over her clit so fast her toes curled and her other hand flew to grab the sheet, twisting it hard.

“Don’t cum, Ellie, not yet.” His voice was rough, demanding, and she could hear a snap and the pull of a zipper. He must be as turned on as her. ”Eyes open.”

“Please Colt, please.” She couldn’t do it, couldn’t function, the world collapsing to only her fingers and his eyes and the pleasure thrumming through her veins. She couldn’t breathe, gasps failing to inflate her lungs as her skin felt tight and muscles coiled.

The chair squeaked as he stood, walking to the bed, trailing his fingers next to her, following the curves of her body but never touching her skin, so close it seemed like mere atoms were separating them.

Her thighs clenched, sweat from her brow sliding into her face, salt burning her eyes. She moaned louder, so close, back arching.

“Don’t you dare.” His fingers continued up, next to her hips, her stomach. She could feel, barely, the ripples on the sheet, the closest thing to his touch she ever felt.

“Please. Please please please.“ She was begging now, fingers moving of their own accord, barely holding onto her sanity, slightest tendrils of control tying her to the bed when all she wanted to do was float away on the pleasure, ride it until she couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.

“Not yet.”

“Colt, Colt, Colt.” His name was like a prayer from her lips. She couldn’t bear it, couldn’t hold on. All she could feel were her fingers, flying just so over her nerves, tears falling from the corners of her eyes, her back arching off the bed, body contorting and muscles pulled tight as she simultaneously chased and tried to hold off her orgasm.

All she could see was him, as he made his way up the bed, painfully slow, to crouch and look into her eyes before sweeping his gaze down her body. She could feel his stare on her, heavy, hot, following her curves to stare at where her fingers couldn’t stop moving. She was so fucking close.

“Please.” Her voice, barely a whimper, cracked but she was too far gone to care.

“Cum.” His lips crashed into hers, muffling the scream, the shriek, the inhuman noise that poured from her throat as he stole the oxygen from her lungs and the world shook around her.

~~~~~

When she came back to herself, when she was done panting, exhausted and spent in the middle of Colt’s bed, when she found her clothes and somehow maneuvered her shaky limbs into them, she had to smile.

“You finally touched me.”

He raised an eyebrow. She would have commented on how indecent he looked, outline of his cock visible underneath the pants still hanging off his hips, but she didn’t think she looked any better. “Actually, I believe my words were to wait until I got my hands on you. That hasn’t happened yet.”

Ellie just gawked at him. They kissed, it’s true, but he had yet to lay a finger on her.

He leaned in closer, eyes darkening dangerously, voice a growl. “I told you. Just wait until I put my hands on you. In you. You won’t be able to leave that bed, sweetheart, not when I’m done with you.”

Ellie swallowed as her stomach clenched and she had to grip the door frame to stay upright.

Colt only winked. “Good night.”

She could only smile weakly as she turned away, heading back upstairs, sliding under the covers, and frantically moving her fingers in familiar circles as his words echoed in her head.


End file.
